Imprinted
by The Cavity
Summary: Its always supposed to be Jacob and Nessie. Right?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight. I do, however, own a card to the Waco Public Library (which smells of disinfectant and cat pee), a car that begins to shake at any speed above 50, and a mind that often voices unusual and awkward sentences. What I'm saying is, if you sue me you won't be getting much…..**

**A/n: Thanks for reading…Will love ya foreva if you read and review. **

As I ride my bicycle down the long and winding paved road leading to my house I take a deep breath of air. Riding my bicycle is one of the rare times I get to be left alone in my life. The air whips through my hair and I can feel it blowing against my scalp. My mp3 player shuffles tracks and I listen to a Bach song uploaded by my dad.

The music picks up speed as I let my bike coast down hill, letting go of the handlebars and smiling. I love it when the perfect song is playing at the perfect moment. As the crescendo increases with the speed of my bicycle, I close my eyes and try to live in the moment. I listen to the music as it mixes in with the sound of the wind whipping next to my ears, the rushing water of the river near our house, and a deer somewhere in the forest. A ringing sound pierces through the deer chewing on a leaf, my eyes snap open, and I press my hands on my hand breaks.

"Hello" I answer the phone.

"Nessie" my dad responds "Where are you sweetie? Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet got back from there trip to Mexico, and were alarmed when you weren't anywhere to be found. I wasn't worried until Alice talked to Jacob and he didn't even know you left. Now, your mom, your grandparents and I are speeding toward the house because we're worried. You should of at least left a note"

"You know for creatures who are supposed to be incredibly cunning, why did you just now think to call me on my cell phone? You didn't have to rush back. I was just riding my bicycle"

I could hear my dad chuckling softly "Honestly, I often forget about cell phones. They weren't around when I was a kid. Hey Nessie don't go anywhere I see you just down the road. Your mom and I can walk your bike back with you"

What makes him just assume that I am going to walk my bike back especially when I just enjoyed an amazing coast?

A black Mercedes stopped next to me, and Carlisle rolled down the window smiling.

"I brought you something kiddo" Grandfather Carlisle said to me with a small grin on his face as my parents got out of his car.

"She's too old for that" my Grandmother whispered to him knowing what he had in mind.

"Come a little bit closer to the car"

My dad stood next to me smiling with my mom's hand clasped tightly between his.

"Will you hold this?" I asked. Dad nodded so I leaned my bike against him, and walked to the opened window of the Mercedes.

"You got some dirt behind your ear let me clean it for you" My granddad produced candy from behind my ear, and I smiled.

"That's a horrible trick" Grandmother Esme hit him lightly on the hand "She doesn't even like candy. "

"I'm not finished" he protested "It's a shame you don't clean out your ears Nessie, or you would have known you'd forgotten about this twenty in here"

My Grandfather brought a twenty dollar bill from behind my ear, and whispered to me "Well kiddo…now you have enough money to really get into some trouble"

I stepped away smiling, and he sped away down the paved road.

"I never knew Carlisle thought of himself as a magician" my mom said with a ringing laughter.

"Well, Nessie" my dad said changing the subject "you excited about your first week of school tomorrow"

"Daad" I could hear myself whining. I hate when I whine. So, I stopped dragging out his name "I really don't want to go to high school. I can't stand human teenagers"

I put my hand on my mother's arm and showed her obnoxious laughter, bad music, dumb comments, silly jokes, dumb obsessions, preference of television over books, stupid categories, stupid answers, slow thinking, slow movement, a natural affinity to mispronounce my name, staring at my chest, and did I mention dumb comments.

"I just have a slight irritation with humans" I said quietly.

"That is why you need to go to school" my father said as he saw my thoughts that were projected into my mothers head. "Besides with reasoning like that, you shouldn't be friends with Jacob Black, and you are"

"He doesn't move slow. And he doesn't mispronounce my name" I informed my parents attempting to redeem Jacob from my stupid-humans thought rant.

My mom snorted "Please Renesmee" she began rolling her eyes "Before, I got a chance to stroke my fingers through your curls. Jacob had already turned you into the Lochness monster. I've been fighting and losing the battle to get people to call you by your proper name ever since."

"Well he doesn't move slowly" I said folding my arms as my dad moved my bicycle into the garage next to a brand new car.

The term "brand new" is a debatable description about the car he parked my bicycle next to. It was more of a 50s style car that had been restored and given a gorgeous light blue paint job.

"Like it Nessie" my dad said "It's a 1959 MGA roadster"

"Wow" I responded "Gorgeous"

"And guess whose car it is?" he continued with a huge smile on his face as my mom rolled her eyes.

"Whose? Mine" I said with a smile as I started to get excited about my first car

"Of course not" my dad responded laughing "Its my car."

"Oh" I said getting less excited about the awesome new car that for a few beautiful moments I was convinced would be mine "I'm going to go bother Jac-"

"I'm not done yet!" Dad said stomping a foot down and rubbing a hand through his copper hair. "This car may be mine, but I had a bigger point in this than showing off my new car."

"Nessie…since you're going to school, we thought it was time to get you a car" my mom said rubbing my back lightly with her hand as she stared at my dad amused. "So, since my dad started a precedent of not giving me a brand new car to go to school in. We're not going to give you a new one"

"Which means" my dad said taking over "That you are getting the Volvo"

About 3 months ago Jacob, slapped a _My Child is an Honor Student at The Quileute Reservation_ sticker on the bumper and started calling it the soccer mom car. I was going to drive the soccer mom car.

"That Volvo is not a soccer mom car. It has great handling, speed, and is well rated. It is NOT a soccer-mom car"

My mom chuckled at Dad's response to my thoughts "No…Edward, it is a soccer-mom car. She's right. You know what isn't a soccer-mom car. My old truck. I'm sure Jacob could fix it right up for you"

"No!" I shouted surprised as I heard my dad's yell of dissent as well.

"It is a dependable truck."

I was going to have to run before my mom started drifting into memory lane talking about her truck. My dad eyed me threw his Volvo keys into the air. I dived into the concrete and caught them as I felt my knees scrape the drive way and ran yelling "Thanks for the car guys…I'm going to tell Jake about it"

I mentally thanked my dad for his quick thinking and movement. A few more sentences and my mom would have had me in her old broken down truck. I'm not a huge fan of cars, but I don't hate them either. My aunts Alice and Rosalie taught me at an early age that my mom has a propensity for tackiness, and not to let it affect the clothes I bought or the car I drove. So far, there advice has been indispensable.

I ran to the front of our large white plantation style mansion, with long windows ,and navy shutters. A circular stairway 0f 20 steps leads to our front door. In the house I am supposed to practice human mannerisms to prepare myself for highschool. Therefore, I can't come thrusting myself through the front door at non-human speeds so I stop just at the front door and catch my breathing.

"I can't wait to ask Nessie if she's excited about her first day of school" I hear from inside. "And see her model her cute little uniform." My aunt Alice said.

Not wanting to try on a uniform and "model" it for Alice, I found myself backing away from the front porch. As luck would have it, I tripped over my own two feet and nearly fell, but two arms caught me just before my back hit the wooden porch.

"Careful Nessie" My uncle Jasper said "Apparently, you've inherited the reflexes of your mother"

"Thanks uncle"

"Where are you headed?"

"Well…I was going inside to read a book"

"Your mom said you went to go hang out with Jacob"

"Well…see…that was a lie to save myself from the truck, and then I heard aunt Alice discussing how she was going to try to get me to model my school uniform for her. I don't want to wear a uniform. I don't want to go to school, and I don't understand why everyone is so excited for me. I could just stay here, and we could live the way we've been living. Instead of pretending to move here. So, now I'm really headed to bother Jacob." the words sped from my mouth in a whisper as I started to feel more and more overwhelmed.

"Wow…Ness that's quite a lot to be worrying you." I could feel the calming feeling of Uncle Jasper pouring into my body and I felt a bit relieved he had caught me.

"You know Ness….There is nothing to worry about. Trust me when I tell you that you are just nervous about tomorrow. Sometimes change makes people nervous, but you've got to get over it. I promise you that tomorrow won't be the worse day of your life. In fact, you might enjoy it"

I hoped Uncle Jasper was right, but even though the calming feeling was there I still felt a little bit nervous about the start of school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up choking on the air around me, startled, and panting. Whenever I go to sleep nervous about something I tend to have horrible uncontrollable dreams I never remember. These dreams leave me with a feeling of dread. My stomach rumbles, and I hold on to it tightly. Trying to calm myself I take a look around my room.

My room was decorated and redecorated by my aunts and I with predominately soft reds with pinks and purples for accents. The bed is a large king-size bed with a sleigh like head board, and pale red sheets with pink pillows. While I sleep I always leave the large two paned window open so the light curtain can blow in the wind.

The only part of my room that my mom was allowed to help decorate was my walls, which she covered with shelves for my books. I haven't filled my book shelves yet, but my dad assures me that in one more decade I will have no more room for books, and have to move them to his room.

In the corner next to my bathroom door is a shelf with records and cds, and a refurbished record player. I walk from my bed to the record player and put a Anita O' Day record on, as I walk to my bathroom to take a shower. My stomach feels better as I sing along to _What a Difference a Day makes_, and by the time I finish my shower and go downstairs to eat breakfast I don't feel as nervous.

My dad walks into the kitchen smiling at me "Nessie…I have to talk to you" he says straightening his plaid tie.

"Ok dad"

"Your mother and I wanted to surprise you about where you would be going to school because we know some of your concerns about having to school with normal children"

"So where's mom?"

"Bella…whom you should remember to keep calling Bella at school. Is at the school auditioning."

"Auditioning for what?"

"That's what I am getting at…The school you are going to go to is a school for children who are gifted in both the arts and intelligence. You and I will study music, should we pass our audition later" he said chuckling at the thought of not passing the audition.

"So…I'll get to be around talented humans"

"The most talented humans this far north."

I started to get excited as my dad said this. Going to school with obnoxious teenagers was a horrible thought, but going to school with extremely talented teens brightened my outlook on highschool.

"What will mom be studying?"

"Your mother and Uncle Jasper will be studying writing. Rosalie will be studying acting. Alice dance. Emmet and Jacob will do art. You and I music"

"Woow…I'm so excited"

"We ALL are…our official story is that Esme and Carlisle have adopted us all because they saw our talents in these fields and didn't want them to go to waste. You and Bella are sisters. Alice and Rosalie cousins. Jasper and I are brothers, and Emmet and Jacob were at the same orphanage."

"So you ready to go to school kiddo?" My dad said smiling at me.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Hands" the old lady who was supposed to be auditioning me for entrance into the music program said. Her white hair was rolled into a bun, and her teal eyes were large and impatient. The secretary said her name was Dr. Petrovich, and my dad told me she was a native from Russia.

Dr. Petrovich extended her long spindly fingers toward my wrist, and grabbed my hands.

"nails are clean." She said muttering to herself "nice long fingers…you are obviously very naturally talented"

I bit my lip unsure of what to do while she held by warm fingers in her cold hands. "You will cut your fingernails and then proceed to play for me"she said placing a fingernail clipper into my hands.

"I hate the sound of long nails impeding the music when my students play. If you become a student you must keep your nails short and well groomed. I will not tolerate long fingernails"

When I was done Dr. Petrovich slid the piano seat out sat down and had me join her.

"Now child, what are you playing for me"

I hadn't thought about what I would play for the audition piece until this moment. Thinking of what my dad would play in a situation like this I decided on a piece him and I always played together when we were bored.

"English Suite No. 3 in G minor by Bach"

"Very well then."

I performed flawlessly, and Dr. Petrovich looked at me smiling

"Well…obviously you have some talent. Not as much as the pupil named Edward I saw just before you, but you my dear are quite talented. You will definitely be one of my students. What do they call you child?"

"They call me Nessie Cullen"

"Well Nessie go to the secretary and she will give you your schedule for the year. Remember to keep your fingernails neat and trimmed. And welcome to The Academy of the Artistically Gifted" she said.

My dad was standing outside of the door, already aware of my acceptance, and smiling at me. "Well…everyone got in" he said handing me my schedule.

~.~

I think my dad's mind reading ability may be more than merely mind reading. I'm pretty sure he has the ability of mind control and intense persuasion because staring at our schedules, my father was in every class with me except for two, and was assigned the locker directly next to me. Hovering Much?

My dad chuckled as he fiddled with the lock to his long navy blue locker. "As if I'd want to share almost every class with you… Ness, you're so uncool you'd cramp my style"

"Wow…just wow…I didn't know you had style."

"In two weeks I'm going to rule this school."

The bell made a loud ringing sound just above our heads, and the classroom doors opened, almost synchronized, like a well choreographed dance. Dad and I walked towards our next class together, and I allowed myself to listen to the general noise of the school.

I've never been to a school before, but I suspect the difference between regular public school and this gifted school is the sound of the hallways. I could hear the perfect sounds of someone warming up their voice as they walked past. Three people just ahead of me argued about a broadway performance I had never seen, and I could hear an acordian playing the birthday song somewhere in the distance.

There was so much information for me to process all at one time. I found myself not paying attention to where I was walking, and slammed straight into a guy with curly black hair, pale blue eyes, and a nice well structured jaw line.

The cute stranger and I fell to the floor with the canvas he was holding sliding across the blue and white tiled hallway, and his paintbrushes scattering. Fear went through his pale blue eyes, as he dog crawled across the hallway reaching for his canvas.

"Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry" I kept repeating. My dad turned around and helped me scoop up the many different paint brushes that had fallen out of his grasp when I hit him.

He collected his canvas, stood up, and smiled at me as I handed him the brushes I accidentally sent sprawling all over the floor "I'm a clumsy clod" he said apologetically.

"Please don't apologize. It was me. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention. I'm new here and I've never been to a real school. Sometimes I don't focus like I should. I just let my mind wander about and then next thing I know I'm sprawled across a floor in the middle of the diner in Forks with everyone laughing there heads off at me. Oh crap! I've said to much" I say blushing, and thinking to myself how I've never had a problem saying too much before.

"Let me apologize. Seriously, walking around with this large canvas, is impossible. I can't navigate, it won't fit in my locker, and the pressure of not letting it get punctured in these impossibly tight hallways--"

"I'd say" my dad interjects. "That both of you are equally responsible. No need to argue over which one of you is more clumsy. I'm Edward"

"Nathan. It's nice to meet you, and…ermm… who are you?"

"I'm Nessie. We're new here"

"Well…its nice meeting you, Nessie and erm…Bobby…no that's not right Josh…no…wait it's definitely Ricky. I gotta go the art teacher hates me and my constant tardiness."

"See ya"

The cute stranger runs down the hall between the passing people, with the canvas two times larger than he is now yelling "Coming though…Move over! Big ass canvas!"

Dad and I chuckle.

"That Nathan is quite a character."

"I like how he named you Ricky. Ricky definitely suits you faaar better than Edward ever has"

~.~.~

"My name is Andy" she said with a huge smile on her face "Dr. Petrovich assigned me to help you feel comfortable and welcome to our talented school"

Andy's speech sounded very rehearsed and well pronounced. She wore the plaid navy and gray skirt with, the required tie, with the non-required 20 different pins representing each show she'd participated in at her time in our school. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and if you had good enough eyes you could see her clogged pours, and a beginning of acne.

"We'll probably see each other a lot since we share the same major, and are assigned the same level. There are 9 different levels on the music track based on potential. Each level has a different teacher, and if you're a level 8 or 9 you get classes with the head of the school. "This paper Dr. Petrovich gave me says that you and I are in the same level. Level 8. That means you must be REALLY good especially since level 9s are child prodigies. Too bad you aren't a 6 year old with your music skills"

I giggled because technically I am a 6 year old with my music skills, but Andy thought I was laughing at her joke. I hope I'm not feeding her joke-ego. I used to laugh at all of mom's jokes and even though her jokes aren't funny she still thinks I think she is hysterical.

"I can't wait to get to know you better" Andy continued on with her obviously rehearsed speech waiting for our English class to begin.

Andy and I both saw the large purple canvas first, and then Jacob and Nathan holding the canvas together. "Oh no, that loser is Nathan. He's got incredible art skills, but he came from the other side of the tracks. Stay away from him, rumor has it his brother's involved in this gang."

"Well, he doesn't look like he's from the wrong side of the tracks. "

"You're funny Nessie, its not a looks type thing, it's more of a you just have to know."

"Nessie" Jacob yells when he enters the door, causing a few stares in my direction. Nathan whips his head and looks at me with a grin. He helps lean Nathan's canvas against the wall, then sits directly behind me, and Nathan sits in the seat next to mine. .

"Have you met Ness" Jake says to Nathan.

"Sure did, I met her and Ricky earlier today"

Jake furrows his eyebrow and I mouth the word Dad. A huge grin crosses Jacob's face as I see him mentally storing this as ammunition for later, I turn to face him, and mirror his mischeivous smile.

"Ness" Nathan leans over and whispers "What are you and Jake doing later tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of. "

"You two wanna have some fun later"

**A/n: Thanks for reading!!! Not to add to the general pressure of the reader or anything, but could you please hit that little review button and gimme your thoughts. **


End file.
